Life on Remnant
by EliteGough1998
Summary: My name is David Xiao Long. I was injured during the breach of Vale and woke up 25 years in the past. Am I mad, in a coma, or had my temporal distortion sent me back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home... (Spin-off story from "A Special Semblance".) Rated T for Violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: If you haven't read my primary fanfiction, "A Special Semblance", I highly recommend that you at least read chapter 26, or this will make less sense than if you didn't read it.**_

**Why hello everyone, and welcome to chapter one of the spin-off fanfiction of "A Special Semblance": Life on Remnant! This story covers what happens to David during his coma, or what actually happened, and will go on for a few chapters, but I don't have a planned length for the story, and please enjoy!**

**One last thing, because we know little about the 'older' character's past, this story is ****non-canon**** to RWBY canon****, but it is actually what David _thought_ happened, so it likely never actually happened, but anyway, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1 - Where the fuck am I?**

"Indiana, he's alive, but I don't know for how long. Go tell one of the professors so they can get a medical evac for him. Go!" Anna yelled, distressed. Indiana quickly got up and ran towards the beacon professors. At this point, Yang and Ruby both approached, falling to their knees and grabbing my shoulders.

"David, David, wake up!" Yang yelled, in tears, but I didn't.

**Unknown...**

I slowly opened my eyes, and leaned up, still lying down on my knees. I looked curiously at the nearby building, which looked different, and the civilians in the surrounding area, who were all dressed differently. They all stopped and looked me curiously, I looked at my chest and the wound was still there, but couldn't feel it. I quickly got up and backed away.

"Where the fuck am I?" I say to myself, quickly running onto a building's roof. I looked around from the roof, taking in what I saw. _This looks like down town Vale, but it isn't..._ I saw a building with it's window open, so I jumped into the room, and looked around for anyone home, but the building was empty on that floor. _Perfect..._

I walked up to a mirror and inspected myself. The slice on my chest was deep and bleeding, but I couldn't feel the pain, but other than that my outfit was normal. I held my gloves up to me and activated all the types of dust to ensure they still worked, and they all worked properly. I unsheathed my daggers, still sharp but stained with Grimm blood. I looked at my goggles and the light was blinking. _The light's blinking!_

"Epsilon, can you here me? Epsilon?" I ask, making sure not to alert anyone who might be in the building. I wait a few minutes, and I finally get a response.

"**DAVID? OH THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT WE'D LOST YOU.**" Epsilon said to me, overjoyed.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I ask.

"**WHEN YOU USED YOUR TEMPORAL DISTORTION, YOUR CHEST WOUND DECAYED AT A MUCH FASTER RATE THAN USUAL, IT SEEMS RAVEN'S SWORD HAS A LASTING EFFECT. YOU PASSED OUT... AND I'M NOTE SURE WHAT HAPPENED. I ENTERED RECOVERY MODE TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU.**" Epsilon explained to me.

"Isn't that risky, how long does 'Recovery Mode' last?" I ask, leaning against the wall.

"**IT LASTS UNTIL YOU WAKE UP, BACK IN PRESENT DAY.**" Epsilon told me.

"Wait, what do you mean _present day_?" I asked my AI.

"**I JUDGED THE SURROUNDING AREA TO HISTORY RECORDS OF VALE. THESE BUILDINGS AND THE DESIGN PEOPLE ARE WEARING ARE AT LEAST 20 YEARS OLD. I'M NOT SURE WHY WERE HERE THOUGH...**" Epsilon told me, unsettled. I widen my good eye. '_At_ least'_ 20 years!_

"Alright, alright, let's just figure this out. There's only one man who _might_ know anything about what has happened to us. Is Ozpin currently working at Beacon Academy?" I ask.

"**UNFORTUNATELY, I CANNOT ACCESS ANY SORT OF DATA FILES BECAUSE I AM NON-COMPATIBLE. I ONLY KNOW WHAT I ALREADY KNOW. IF WE NEED TO FIND OZPIN, WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR OURSELVES.**" My AI said to me.

"Alright, we'd better find some transport to Beacon." I say, and climb out of the window. _Better stay off the streets, this wound will only attract attention_. I followed my guts and parkoured across the rooftops.

**30 Minutes Later...**

I arrived at Vale docks, and suddenly I started hearing people constantly talking in my head again. _My old semblance?_

"**DAVID, I'VE SCANNED YOUR VITALS AND IT APPEARS THAT SHADOW AND ADAPTIVE CAMOUFLAGE HAVE BEEN REMOVED, AND YOUR ORIGINAL SEMBLANCES ARE BACK.**" Epsilon told me, making my smile a little. _Finally, some good news. _I started reading the minds of the ship captains to find any airships heading to Beacon. I finally read one that was taking the new first years to Beacon. I walked towards the captain.

"Umm... Captain, I'm a new student for Beacon Academy, may I come on board?" I ask him politely. He looked at his slightly larger than usual scroll and frowned at me.

"Sorry, but your image isn't on the list. Unless you have the credentials with you, I cannot let you on the airship. I smirk a little.

"Why certainly-" I say, and put two fingers on the man's head, "- here are my credentials." I old my hand there for a few seconds and release him.

"Well, you certainly have the credentials to get on board. Congratulations for being accepted to Beacon." He said to me, and let's me past. I boarded the airship and stared out of the window. _Why am I here?_ I am brought out of my thoughts when a woman approached me.

"Hey, you seem pretty down, anything wrong?" She asked politely. I turned towards her and almost collapsed. It was Raven. She was essentially the splitting image of Yang, but her hair was black, instead of blonde that Yang has, and has constant red eyes, and wore a black and red combat outfit.

"Umm, I'm alright, thanks." I hold out my hand. "I'm David." She took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Raven, Raven Branwen." She then looked closely a me, eyes squinted. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Sorry, no, we've never met." I explain. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, I'll see you later David." Raven said, and walked off. I simply continued looking at her, and turned back to the window.

"Man, I hope I didn't fuck up the space-time continuum or something like that." I said to myself.

**One Hour Later...**

The airship slowed and stopped at the Beacon dock, and all the new arrivals at Beacon all exited and took in the views of the prestigious academy. I walked off casually, already seeing the academy before, but I get hit in the face by some white fabric.

"Oh my, sorry about that!" A woman said quickly, grabbing the end of her cloak, and stuffing it behind her. I simply chuckled lightly.

"No issue, we can't control the weather after all. I should introduce myself, I'm David." I tell her, offering a hand. She took it and shook it.

"I'm Summer Rose." She said cheerfully. I widen my eyes at that news. "Whoa, are you alright."

"I'm fine, it's just that a good friend of mine told me that name before." I say slowly. She gives me a confused look.

"Really? Who?" She asked me suspiciously.

"It's nothing. I'll see you around Summer." I say to her, and wave her off. She yells goodbye and walks off too. I continued and walked into the academy. "Epsilon, do you know where Ozpin's office would be?"

"**I SCANNED THE AIRSHIP WHILE WE WERE HEADING TO BEACON. I HAVE THE LOCATION ALREADY PLOTTED ON THE GOGGLES.**" The AI said calmly. I slipped on the goggles and followed the red line to the location.

**Outside Ozpin's Office...**

I steadily followed the red line and it reached a door. I moved the goggles onto my forehead and knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds and the door opened. looked at the man, and easily recognised him as Ozpin. His hair was brown, with some slight streaks of white and still had his same glasses, cane and his Beacon cup of coffee.

"Can I help you, young man." He asked.

"Yes, I do actually. Do you mind if I come in, this may take a while." I ask.

"Does it have something to do with your bleeding chest by any chance?" Ozpin asked me.

"A bit, but there is much more than that. I'm actually pretty tired." I said, and yawned.

"Well, you had better take a seat, please." He said, and let me in. "This aught to me an eventful story."

**End of Chapter One**

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. So, we got to meet Raven, Summer and Ozpin, but rest assured, we will meet the other characters in all due time. Please remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and chapter two will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to Reviews**

**Ou0: I admire your enthusiasm, and I normally wouldn't say this, but you're wrong. David cannot be his own father because he knows Qrow is, and he says "Man, I hope I didn't fuck up the space-time continuum or something like that.", so it's unlikely he'd try anything like having his own child as himself. Also, that is WAY to cliché.**

**Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of Life on Remnant. I previously said I have no 'plan' for how long this story will be, but I've now made a plan, so this story will be ****7 chapters****, so I'll end up releasing these really far apart, like every month. At least until we know the actual release date of RWBY Volume 3, the schedule of the releases will be once a month. Anyways, enough chit-chat, let's get started!**

**Chapter Two - Where should I start?**

"This aught to be an eventful story." Ozpin said to himself, and closed the door. I looked around his office, not being in a room like this before in Beacon. The room was shaped like a hexagon, one wall having the door, the wall opposite with the desk on and the other four were filled with books upon books in four bookshelves. The lights hanging from the roof glowed dimly and the curtains were closed, preventing any light from entering the room. I walked over to his desk and sat down opposite Ozpin.

"So, where should I start?" I asked Ozpin. He simply examined me and spoke up.

"Well, first off, I'd like to know why you have a large slice on your chest, and how you're still walking." Ozpin said, leaning back slightly on his chair. I looked down at my chest and noticed the bleeding had stopped.

"In my time, I was stopping a train filled with dust, giant mechs and hundreds of white fang soldiers, and I stopped my friend from killing my team mate. At that point, one of the new students at beacon, Raven Branwen, accidentally sliced my chest with her sword while trying to save her future daughter. The cut appears to decay, and has been eating at my body ever since, but seems to have slowed down now." I explain. Ozpin simply gives me a blank look. "Maybe that wasn't the best place to start..."

"Indeed. How about how we explain by what you mean 'your time'." Ozpin suggested.

"Right, that's why I came here, because I believed that you would be the one to know why I'm here. I fell unconscious because of the wound on my chest and woke up here, about 20 years in the past." I tell him.

"So... you're from the future?" Ozpin asked, a little more enthusiastic.

"Yes, in fact, I'm not even born yet. My father actually arrived at this academy today if I'm right." I say, making his eyes widen a little.

"This is indeed very interesting. Do you have evidence to prove that you're from 'the future'?" Ozpin asked.

"**MAYBE I'M THE EVIDENCE YOU'RE LOOKING FOR.**" Epsilon said, shocking Ozpin. I simply looked up at my goggles, and back at Ozpin.

"You have an AI, and might I say, a _unique_ AI. I've never seen an AI that has capability of free speech." Ozpin said enthusiastically.

"That right, you haven't, not for at least 20 years." I say to the professor. Ozpin simply raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, you've peaked my interest. Shall we continue?" Ozpin asked me, leaning off his chair back to listen better.

"Certainly. Epsilon, a projection would be helpful." I say to my AI, and take my goggles off. The goggles started projecting a white image onto one of the bookcases. "Start by showing us a picture of my headmaster." I say with a small smile. Epsilon projected a picture of Ozpin from my time, essentially taking Ozpin off his feet. Ozpin slowly got up and inspected the picture of himself. Ozpin turned around to me.

"Well, at least I still look good for my age. When was this picture taken?" Ozpin asked, still looking at his future self.

"It was taken in early 2015. How far ahead from now is that?" I asked Ozpin. He stepped away from the projection and sat back down at his desk.

"If what you say is true-" Ozpin began.

"Which it is." I interrupted.

"- than you are from 25 years from the future, so you aren't born for another 7 or 8 years from now." Ozpin revealed to me. I simply widened my eyes. _25 years..._ I am brought out of my thoughts when Ozpin speaks up again. "Tell me, what is your semblance?"

"I actually have four." I tell him.

"Four! My god, you must have the strongest aura in the world!" Ozpin exclaimed, making me smile a little.

"Yes, you actually had the exact same reaction when I told you the first time. They are telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation and temporal distortion." I inform him.

"Prove it. Tell me something I've never told _anyone_ before." He said to me, I simply smiled a little.

"Well, I've read your mind and I know that you're working on a prototype artificial intelligence programme that has it's own thoughts and directives. You haven't even told the headmaster, which can get you in _a lot_ of trouble." I say to him, with Ozpin giving me a surprised look.

"Well, I _definitely_ haven't told anyone that before. Perhaps I aught to tell you first." Ozpin said, and pulled out a small box. He opened it and pulled out a small data chip.

"**I SEE YOU'VE BEEN MAKING AN UNOFFICIAL AI PROGRAMME. BELIEVE IT OR NOT, BOTH OF YOU, THIS IS ACTUALLY THE EARLY VERSION OF ME.**" Epsilon informed us both gleefully. This surprised both me and Ozpin. Ozpin pressed a few buttons on his scroll and inserted the chip. It beeped a few times and a jerky, robotic voice started talking.

"_**HELLO, MY NAME IS GAMMA.**_" It said.

"**WHY HELLO GAMMA, MY NAME IS EPSILON.**" Epsilon said happily.

"**_HELLO EPSILON. YOU SEEM FAMILIAR, DO I KNOW YOU?_**" Gamma asked in his monotone voice. Epsilon simply laughed.

"**OH, GAMMA, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT YOU DEFINITELY KNOW ME.**" Epsilon said, still laughing a little.

"_**ODD, I DO NOT HAVE ANY DATA ON 'EPSILON', I WILL SEARCH AGAIN LATER.**_" Gamma said robotically.

"Ozpin, we may as well let them both talk to each other for a while, neither of them is going to shut up any time soon." I suggest to Ozpin. He simply nodded and moved my goggles and his scroll further away from the desk. "So, let's continue." We continue to talk for hours upon hours, me answering Ozpin's questions and Ozpin answering mine. By night time, we'd finished our conversation. "So, have I convinced you now?"

"One last thing: How did we first meet?" Ozpin asked me. I moaned in annoyance and answered.

"20 years from now, my father, Qrow, will tell you about me and my capabilities, and how I was training to be a huntsman without going to a combat school. You were impressed and you sent me and my friend Neo on seven missions to prove my worthiness to go to Beacon. Me and Neo applied for beacon, but you only accepted me." I explain.

"Why didn't I accept this 'Neo'?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"You _couldn't_ accept Neo because she was a mute, so she was unfit for beacon academy. After I joined, I formed a team and did more missions for you, and ended up being sent to Mountain Glenn with a fellow team, RWBY, two of them being my cousins." I finish.

"Alright, I have two main theories why you are here: One reason is that your temporal distortion accidentally activated and sent your conscious back here, and because you weren't born yet, you simply replicated your body and put it where you last were. My other theory is that that didn't happen and you are currently in a coma, and none of what is transpiring has actually happened and your mind is simply trying to make sense of things. Or both..." Ozpin said, but trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have a third theory as well, which I _sincerely_ hope is wrong, but could be a possibility. You might have died during the Grimm attack of Vale and this is some sort of Purgatory. No matter what the reason is, I believe you were sent _here_ for a purpose which neither of us know what it is." Ozpin finished.

"Alright, if I've been sent here for a purpose, than what do I do about it?" I asked, leaning back on my chair.

"I believe that you should try to blend in with the people you know, learn what you can, and try and find something out of the ordinary. Until then, it's best you don't interact with people you don't know, so you can stay with me while you're here." Ozpin told me.

"Well, at least I'm staying with someone I can trust. If you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep now, it's been a _long_ day for me." I said, and went to pick up my goggles. I walked over to the other room but stop when Ozpin talks again.

"It's not really my business, but you didn't talk anything about relationships you have or have had. Have you had any?" Ozpin asked me. I simply sighed and leaned against a bookcase.

"My cousins, Yang and Ruby, both asked me if I loved Neo, but I never gave them an answer. I believe that I don't, it just isn't a possibility in a world that we're both in." I say, looking at the ground. "There is this other girl, Anna Kyle, who I met on the train. She saved me from being sliced in half by an insane white fang lieutenant and she held him back. We met again when Indiana got them both out of the tunnel that had collapsed in on them, and she helped to stop all the Grimm from tearing Vale apart. She gave me a wink for no apparent reason, but she might like me. I'm not sure how to feel about her, because of the little time we had together, but she and Indiana were the first people I saved. I guess I do care about her." I finish, and enter the other room. Ozpin walked over to the two AI's, who were still talking.

"Epsilon, is David telling the truth?" Ozpin asked.

"**ABOUT WHAT? BEING FROM THE FUTURE OR LIKING ANNA KYLE?**" Epsilon asked.

"You know what I mean." Ozpin said blankly. Epsilon was silent for a full minute before answering.

"**HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH.**"

**End of Chapter Two**

**And so, chapter two has already ended. Sorry if you didn't find this chapter interesting, but David and Ozpin needed to get to learn about each other before Ozpin would trust him. As always, remember to Follow, Favourite and leave a review, and chapter 3 will come out some time in April.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up everyone, and welcome to chapter 3 of Life on Remnant. So, David has settled into Beacon 25 years in the past, and now it's time for the initiation. How will he do, read on to find out!**

**Chapter Three - So, what now?**

I was sleeping deeply inside of Ozpin's office, shuffling around uneasily. The slice on my chest had been bandaged and cleaned by Ozpin the night before and the bleeding had stopped. My goggles sat on the desk, next to Ozpin's scroll and my Grimm blood stained daggers. My goggles started flashing golden yellow and Epsilon reactivated.

"**HUH, HALF PAST SIX IN THE MORNING. I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME DAVID WOKE UP FROM HIS BEAUTY SLEEP.**" Epsilon said to himself.

"_**DAVID IS NOT SLEEPING WELL. IT IS NOT A BEAUTY SLEEP.**_" Gamma said monotonously.

"**SERIOUSLY GAMMA, YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO OUR EXISTENCE, I'M NOT BEING 100% LITERAL.**" Epsilon said frustrated.

"_**MY PROGRAMMING IS 100% LITERAL. I CANNOT SAY ANYTHING LESS THAN 100% LITERAL.**_" Gamma said boringly.

"**WHATEVER, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP DAVID ANYWAY.**" Epsilon said, excitedly.

"_**AFFIRMATIVE, HOW WILL YOU WAKE HIM UP?**_" Gamma asked.

"**YOU'LL** **SEE**." Epsilon said simply.

"_**IT WOULD BE EASIER IF YOU JUST TOLD ME INSTEAD OF MAKING ME WAIT FOR SOMETHING THAT WILL BE ANTI-CLIMACTIC.**_" Gamma said.

"**GAMMA, JUST WATCH. DAVID**,** WAKE THE FUCK UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!**" Epsilon yelled, instantly waking me up. I quickly looked around the room, forgetting where I was, and suddenly realised where I was. I simply sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Epsilon, what the fuck, I was _sleeping_." I said annoyed, not awake enough to yell. I rubbed my eyes and picked up my daggers, inspecting them. "I thought Grimm blood deteriorated, why is it still on my daggers?"

"**YES, YOU ARE CORRECT, THE BLOOD SHOULD HAVE DISAPPEARED. MY GUESS IS THAT YOU ARE SIMPLY REMEMBERING WHAT THE DAGGERS LOOKED LIKE BEFORE YOU WENT INTO A COMA, OR WENT BACK IN TIME, OR DIED, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!**" Epsilon said, angry and frustrated.

"Epsilon, calm down, you just don't know. People don't know everything." I say to my AI.

"**I _SHOULD_ KNOW! I'M AN ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE, A COMPUTER PROGRAMME THAT KNOWS _EVERYTHING_. THIS, NOT KNOWING THE ANSWER, _REALLY_ PISSES ME OFF.**" Epsilon said frustrated.

"It's alright, I don't believe anything like this has happened. So, what now?" I asked my AI friend.

"**WE GO TO THE INITIATION, SPEND TIME WITH THE PEOPLE WE KNOW, AND FIND OUT WHY WE'RE HERE.**" Epsilon told me swiftly.

"_**I AGREE.**_" Gamma added.

"I guess, we should ask Ozpin first." I say to my AI.

"Ask me what?" Ozpin asked, walking into the room.

"Epsilon said we should go to the initiation." I told the professor.

"Well, of course he's right. You do need to spend time with the people you know." Ozpin told me. I nodded in response and sheathed my daggers.

"Right, any other advise?" I asked Ozpin.

"Absolutely. For god's sake, do not interact with people you don't know. The outcome could be _catastrophic_." Ozpin warned me. I nodded again and put my goggles on my forehead and left the office, heading for the hall.

"_**I CALCULATE THAT THERE IS A 10-TO-1 ODD THAT DAVID WILL ENCOUNTER SOMEONE HE DOESN'T KNOW DURING THE INITIATION**_." Gamma said, catching Ozpin's attention.

"You're probably right, but let's hope the odds are in his favour." Ozpin said, and also left, heading towards Beacon Cliffs.

**Beacon Hall...**

As I approached the hall, I noticed the masses of people who had previously arrived before me. I stopped and looked at my goggles.

"Epsilon, you'd better keep quiet from now on, when we are around people at least. We don't want to draw unnecessary attention." I told Epsilon.

"**ROGER THAT. IF YOU HAVE YOUR GOGGLES ON, I WILL BE ABLE TO DISPLAY WRITING WHEN YOU ARE AROUND PEOPLE, SO WE CAN TALK. SEE YOU LATER DAVID.**" Epsilon said, and stopped talking. I continued walking and stood with other people, waiting for the headmaster. _Who is the headmaster? I forgot to ask..._

"Hey man, cool goggles." Someone said to me. I turned towards him and recognised him as Yang and Ruby's father.

"Thanks, I'm David." I say to him, holding out my hand. He quickly took it and shook it strongly.

"Nice to meet you David, I'm Taiyang. So, what do you think the initiation will be?" Taiyang asked me, trying to keep conversation.

"No idea. I guess we'll have to wait and see." I told him.

"We'll be launched into the emerald forest and retrieve relics for the headmaster to determine teams." Someone else said. Both me and Taiyang looked to the man and I looked in horror. It was Qrow.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce him. He's my brother, Qrow." Taiyang told me. I simply nodded and didn't break eye contact with Qrow. Qrow looked at me slightly uneasily.

"So, Qrow, what makes you think that is the initiation?" I asked him, holding back any anger. He simply looked at me, trying to read me, but couldn't.

"It's my semblance. I have foresight, so I can basically see into the future, but not very far. My capabilities is roughly an hour or two, if I'm lucky." He explained to me. Taiyang simply slapped Qrow on the back.

"Yeah, Qrow is kind of a nerd, but he is basically a prophet. My semblance is _way_ cooler, I can absorb damage and use it against the enemy who hits me, so it means I'm almost unstoppable. What's your semblance?" Taiyang asked me.

"I have... telekinesis, so I can move objects at will." I told him.

"Dude, that's bad ass! That will definitely help you later on." Taiyang said enthusiastically.

"So, I hate to ask, but what happened to your eye?" Qrow asked me awkwardly.

"It's understandable to be curious. I was kidnapped by a bull faunus and stabbed in the eye." I told them both, who looked at me in horror.

"That fucking sucks! I hope you kicked his ass for that." Taiyang told me, grinning.

"Trust me, I did." I said grimly. Our conversation was ended early when we were told to go to attention by a teacher. At that point, the headmaster walked onto the stage.

"Today, your journey to become the next generation of huntsmen and huntress begins today. Your initiation will be a search in the Emerald Forest, just next to Beacon Cliffs, and you will retrieve one of the relics hidden in the centre of the forest. During your journey, you will become partners with the first huntsman or huntress you believe you are both comfortable with working with for the next four years. You will then form teams of four, and you will remain that team for the rest of your time at Beacon, and beyond. You will now all head to Beacon Cliffs and we will reveal additional information to you. You are all dismissed." The headmaster said, and walked off the stage. I looked at Taiyang and Qrow.

"What's his name?" I asked them both.

"He's just called Headmaster Oum." Qrow told me. I simply nod and followed them out of the hall and towards Beacon Cliffs. Along the way, I start walking slightly slower and think to myself. _Beacon Cliffs... is this why Ozpin picked this as the initiation for me, because I already did it?_ I was brought out of my thoughts when a woman approached me.

"Hey, you don't look too good, are you OK?" She asked me. I turned to her with a slightly concerned face, as I didn't recognise her. Her hair was long, brown and put into a ponytail and had dark purple eyes. She wore a brown cloak with her hood up and was wearing a brown and black body suit with red patches scattered around randomly.

"Uhh, yeah, I just have a lot to think about. I should introduce myself, I'm David." I said to her, holding out my hand.

"Sarah May. It's a pleasure to meet you David." She said to me with a smile, shaking my hand. I looked closer at her head and noticed something.

"Are you a Faunus?" I asked her. She slightly widened her eyes, and looked away from me, embarrassed. "Oh, I'm not a racist or anything, I have faunus friends. It's nothing to be ashamed of." I told her reassuringly. She looked up at me, slightly still embarrassed.

"Y-yes, I'm a faunus. I'm a cat faunus." She said to me with some confidence, and took down her hood and wiggled her cat ears. She had short brown cat ears, slightly like Blake's. I looked at her with wide eyes, but thought back to what Ozpin told me: _For god's sake, do not interact with people you don't know._

"Well, it was nice meeting you Sarah, but I've got to go to the initiation. See you later!" I say quickly, but she simply walks with me.

"You realise I'm also a first year, and I'm going to the initiation, so we're going to the same place." She told me, making me look stupid. I simply sighed and continued walking, avoiding any conversation. We both spotted a crowd near the edge of the cliff, so we both ran to listen to the initiation instructions.

"Today, for your initiation into Beacon, you will be dropped into the Emerald Forest and you will collect one relic between two of you. You will meet various types of Grimm along the way, and be aware that they are not tamed or docile, they will kill you on sight. Kill any Grimm you encounter, or be killed. Please, will each of you take your place on one of the metal plates." Headmaster Oum asked, and we all moved to the metal plates. I looked down at the plates and saw the Beacon emblem and the plates were brand new. _I guess we're the first years to use these..._

"You will be launched into the forest and you'll have to use your own landing strategy to survive the fall. The relics are located one kilometre to the north of here, you will retrieve one and return it to Beacon, undamaged. You will be monitored by myself and Professor Ozpin during your initiation, but we will not intervene. Good luck, and we hope to see you again in a few hours." Oum finished. I readied myself my putting my goggles over my eyes and taking a ready stance. I looked t my sides to see who was next to me, which were Qrow and Sarah. I looked farther past Sarah and saw the people starting to get launched. My attention was grabbed by Epsilon.

"**DAVID, MAKE SURE YOU DON'T ENCOUNTER ONE SINGLE PERSON IN THE FOREST, YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE A PARTNER BY ACCIDENT. STICK WITH TWO PEOPLE YOU KNOW.**" Epsilon wrote over the goggles, which I nodded in response. I looked at Ozpin and he also nodded at me. I readied myself and was suddenly rushed thousands of feet in the air, for the second time.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Well, that's the end of chapter three, and the next chapter will be David going through the initiation... again. As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and chapter four will be out in early may.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies to Reviews**

**Dgreen20: Well, I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far, thanks for reading! I admit, sometimes when I read after publishing, I notice some mistakes, but if they are small I usually just ignore them. There have been a few instances where I immediately changed it because it was a terrible mistake. Yes, I used another RvB AI name, simply because Gamma is sort of like the beta version of Epsilon, so they should have similar names. Keep an eye out for more Greek alphabet letters. Thanks for Reviewing.**

**Hey everyone, welcome to chapter four! So, the original plan was to upload once a month, but I've bailed on that idea and will simply upload when I feel like it, so it could take longer to upload a chapter, or the entire story could be done in a week, who knows? Anyways, enough rambling, let's continue...**

**Chapter Four - What if I'm in a dangerous situation?**

I felt the wind rushing against my face as I slowly descended towards the forest, keeping an eye out for other people. I focused on the task at hand: landing. "Epsilon, any idea's?" I asked my AI.

"**WELL, WE HAVE 30 SECONDS BEFORE IMPACT, SO I SUGGEST DOING WHAT YOU DID THE FIRST TIME. IT WORKED AFTER ALL.**" Epsilon said simply. I nodded in agreement and unsheathed my daggers, aimed towards a large tree and stabbed my right dagger in the log. To my surprise, my daggers didn't penetrate the tree and it simply bounced off, making me come up with another plan. I quickly looked around, making sure nobody was looking my way, and teleported onto a thick branch. I hit the branch and immediately dug my boots into the wood, making me slow down. I stopped moving right on the edge of the branch.

I quickly turned my attention to gunfire from above, spotting Qrow using his scythe to slow his descent and swing onto a low hanging branch, quite similar to how Ruby landed. I turned towards Raven as she used her katana to open a portal, only to re-appear several hundred feet further down onto the ground, shaking her hair and moving on. Taiyang simply used his semblance and went straight into the ground, containing the impact with his ability to absorb the hit. Summer got close to the ground and opened her cloak like a parachute, slowly falling to the ground, unscratched.

As I jumped down onto a lower branch, I saw more students landing in the forest and I spotted the cat faunus I saw earlier. She unsheathed a pair of daggers and stabbed them into the tree I was on, and jumped off onto another tree. "So that's why my daggers didn't stick into the tree..." I said to myself.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**" Epsilon asked, unusually being the one asking the questions.

"I couldn't damage the tree because that didn't happen before. My guess, it would have effected Sarah's fall to the ground, so it would have made a paradox." I explained.

"**THAT JUST... CONFUSING. OUR TIME HERE MAKES LESS AND LESS SENSE EVERY MINUTE.**" Epsilon said, making em think about his point. _This place is quite odd..._ I came out of my thoughts when I heard a conversation lower down. I jumped down onto a lower branch, mere feet from the ground, and listened.

"So, I guess we're partners. I'm Taiyang." Taiyang said, offering a hand.

"I'm Raven." She said, accepting the hand shake. They proceeded to look at the sun, judging which way to proceed, and left in a different direction. Taiyang tried to bring up conversation.

"So... what do you think the relic's are?" He asked, hands in his pockets. Raven briefly looked at him.

"I don't know." She said blankly, and looked forward again. Taiyang simply sighed and walked with her. I jumped down onto the ground and started to wander, not particularly heading towards the relic's. I looked at the surrounding area, never really noticing the natural beauty of the forest, as I had only been here once before. The tree's were hundreds of feet tall, all fighting for the rays of sunlight and drops of water, making perfect cover for any person who was searching through the forest. I stopped walking when I saw a Beowolf ahead, sniffing the surrounding area for any humans. It looked at me with it's red eyes and sharp teeth.

I reached behind me and unsheathed both of my daggers, holding them in an attack position, awaiting the Grim to attack. But it didn't. The Beowolf simply whimpered lightly and slowly backed away from me, making me very confused. I ran towards the Grimm and slashed the Beowolves neck, killing it. Instead of turning into black smoke, however, it simply got back up as if nothing had happened. This time, it growled at me and attempted to claw me, but I dodged the attack, quickly sheathed my daggers and used my telekinesis, holding the Grimm in place. I slowly approached the frozen Beowolf, my right arm out stretched, and looked at it's neck. There was a deep cut in the throat and black smoke was emitting from the wound, but the Grimm was still alive.

"Epsilon, why is this Beowolf still alive?" I asked my AI.

"**REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THIS WAS MAKING LESS SENSE, THIS _DEFINITELY _MAKES LITTLE SENSE. I GUESS YOUR THEORY WAS RIGHT ABOUT BEING UNABLE TO EFFECT THINGS. THIS BEOWOLF MIGHT HAVE DONE SOMETHING IN THE NEXT 25 YEARS, SO IT WOULD EFFECT THE FUTURE. APPARENTLY, NO PARADOXES.**" Epsilon said to me, making me frustrated.

"So your saying that I can't kill any Grimm while I'm here. What if I'm in a dangerous situation?" I say, annoyed.

"**WELL, YOUR TELEKINESIS WORKS... **" Epsilon said simply, and I got the idea. I outstretched my hand and the Beowolf went flying away, thousands of feet into the sky. I simply looked as the Beowolf went flying away, and continued walking. I heard talking, so I is behind a tree and listened.

"I could have easily killed that Ursa!" Summer said, lying on the floor.

"Yeah right, you looked like you were about to be torn to shreds before I arrived." Qrow said, helping her up. She brushed the dust off her cloak and smiled.

"Good to meet you, I'm Summer." She said.

"I'm Qrow." He said, and they started walking.

"Like the bird?" Summer asked.

"Sort of. It's an odd name, when I come to think about it." Qrow said, thinking to himself as he said it.

"Trust me, I've heard weirder names." I said, walking behind the pair, making them both turn around quickly.

"David!" They both yelled in unison, making me chuckle a little.

"Where did you even come from?" Summer asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"I was just walking aimlessly through the forest, and I found you two talking about a Ursa." I explained.

"Oh, you mean the Ursa that Qrow killed, _stealing_ my kill." Summer said, glaring at Qrow.

"Summer, it's not a game. Now, come on, which way to the relic's?" He asked us both. I pointed north.

"That way." I told them, and we all started walking that way, in search of the relic's. Summer then looked towards me.

"Haven't you found a partner yet?" She asked me.

"No, I've only found you two, Taiyang and Raven, but they had already partnered up when I arrived." I told them.

"Well, maybe we'll find someone on the way." Qrow said, and we continued north.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Me, Summer and Qrow approached a small, broken down temple in the centre of the forest, completely devoid of life. We cautiously approached the structure and entered, seeing our relics.

"Stone Symbols?" Summer said, confused.

"Greek alphabet symbols. There are... 24 symbols, and there are two of each. One black; one white. I guess you two pick one, and I pick one." I told them. They walked around the room, deciding which one to pick up. I walked over to a hand sized 'E' and picked it up, putting it in my pocket. I suddenly heard a noise, so I ran outside and saw Taiyang and Raven running towards us.

"Run!" Taiyang yelled, confusing me. At that point, an Ursa ran out of the bushes, charging after the two humans. I raised my right arm and froze the Ursa, giving Taiyang and Raven a minute to catch their breath.

"How long have you two been running from this thing?" I asked them, my arm still elevated. Taiyang finally spoke up after a few breaths.

"Oh, about 20 minutes of full sprint to avoid that Ursa." Taiyang said, pointing at the immobile Grimm. "You going to kill it?"

"Be my guest." I said, and lowered my arm. The Ursa continued sprinting, and Taiyang sprinted towards it as well. He raised his right arm and punched the Ursa in the chest, sending it several feet back, smashing into several trees. The Grimm slowly got back up and growled at the huntsman, and charged again. Before Taiyang could attack, a portal appeared in front of him and Raven exited with her hand grasped onto her katana. The Ursa got close enough and raised it's claw to hit Raven, but she simply unsheathed a red blade and sliced the arm of, sending the Ursa into pain. Taiyang ran past her and punched it in the jaw, sending the Ursa back into the woods again, emitting black smoke.

"That was awesome!" Taiyang said, raising his fist in the air. Raven simply smiled and sheathed her katana, and they both turned towards the temple. "So, relic's in there?" He asked me.

"Yeah, both of you pick one between you." I told them, and they both walked into the half destroyed room. I looked into the distance and saw four more people approaching. I recognised one of them as the faunus Sarah, but not the other three. As they all arrived, Sarah turned to me.

"Hey David, I'm guessing this is the place where we retrieve the relic's." She said to me.

"You'd be right, you and your partner both pick one between you. Pick wisely though." I warned her, and she walked into the temple. I turned back towards Beacon Cliffs, and heard the screams of a Nevermore, causing me to flinch. _Great, just what we need..._

**5 Minutes Later...**

After we all retrieved our respective relic's, all nine of us looked towards Beacon Cliffs, our eyes widened at the sight of the Nevermore circling the cliff face. I turned towards the other eight. "Alright, so we need to get back to Beacon, while killing that Nevermore, it's just unnecessary to leave it alive. Any suggestions?" I asked them, with all eight of them giving blank looks. _God, people 25 years ago were useless..._ I turned to Qrow. "Qrow, you have a sniper-scythe, right?" I asked him.

"Yes..." He said, and pulled out his scythe, showing me it. I turned to Raven.

"Raven, you can teleport, right?" I asked.

"Well, I can open portals to other places, so... sort of..." She said, slightly confused.

"And Taiyang, you have super strength." I state.

"Right..." Taiyang said, equally confused.

"Summer, speed semblance?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She said, slightly confused why I was asking.

"Right! I have a plan to take down the Nevermore!" I say loudly, shocking them. I turned to the other four. "You four, you'll have to find a safer route to Beacon, or follow us after we've killed the Nevermore." I told them. A man stepped forward.

"It would be a better idea to find an alternative route, in case, worst case scenario, you fail and the Nevermore tries to kill us." He said, which I nodded to.

"Good choice..." I say, not knowing his name.

"Jameson Hunt." He added, and turned towards the other three. I turned back to Summer, Raven, Taiyang and Qrow.

"Alright, you four ready to go?" I asked.

"About damn time, I was getting bored." Qrow said, and Taiyang yelled in agreement. Summer and Raven simply nodded her heads.

"Alright, let's go." I said, and we all ran towards Beacon Cliffs.

**10 Minutes Later...**

Me, Summer, Qrow, Raven and Taiyang all stopped running when we saw the Nevermore up close. I examined it, but it looked... different. I pulled down my goggles. "What is that?" I asked my AI quietly, so the other's didn't hear.

"**THAT IS AN QUEEN NEVERMORE, MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN A REGULAR ONE. IT'S SCREAMS CAN CAUSE SERIOUS PAIN TO PEOPLE'S EARS, AND WEAKEN IT'S FOES. THIS WAS THE FIRST AND ONLY ONE TO BE SPOTTED AROUND BEACON, AND WAS KILLED BY TEAM QRTS.**" Epsilon wrote on the HUD, making me greatly widen my eyes in fear. I removed my goggles and saw the Nevermore open it's mouth to scream. I turned to my four friends.

"Cover your ears!" I yelled, and all five of us covered our ears. At that point, the Nevermore released a scream that caused us great pain, even with our ears covered. I held my hand tighter to my ears to try and block the sound, and quickly turned when I saw Summer screaming in pain. I looked at the Nevermore and spotted a dent in it's neck. _Someone tried to silence this Grimm before..._ I unsheathed my right dagger, activated the power dust in my gloved and threw it at the Queen Nevermore's neck.

The dagger flew towards the Grimm and struck the neck, digging deep into it's throat, causing the Nevermore to go into silence. We all uncovered our ears and the four of them looked at me with a surprised look. "What, just a gut feeling it would work." I told them, and we all looked back at the Nevermore. "Alright, you all remember the plan?" I asked them, and they all nodded. We all ran off in different directions, except Summer, who yelled at the Nevermore.

"Hey, you big jerk, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Summer yelled, and the Nevermore flew towards the huntress. Summer quickly activated her semblance and took off in a sprint, the Nevermore right on her cape. She ran around the area as we set up our plan. Taiyang ran several meters away and faced towards the cliff and activated his strength semblance, ready for the plan. Raven and Qrow got a good distance away to keep the Nevermore from spotting them. I jumped onto a raised platform near the cliffs to get a good view of the area, and we were all ready.

"Now!" I yelled, and Summer ran towards Taiyang, with the Nevermore directly behind her. Summer ran directly past Taiyang, and the Nevermore was about to hit the huntsman. Taiyang raised his right arm and punched the Nevermore in the face with all his semblance, sending the Nevermore crashing into the cliffs. Raven ad Qrow were now ready, and Raven opened a portal.

"Good luck." She said to him, and Qrow unfolded his scythe and jumped into the red and black portal. He reappeared instantly directly in front of the Nevermore's neck, and readjusted himself so his feet connected with the cliff and his scythe wrapped around the Queen Nevermore's neck. Qrow looked down to me.

"David!" He yelled, and I used my telekinesis to keep his feet attached to the cliff. At that point, Qrow ran directly up the cliff, dragging the Nevermore with him, firing shots whenever he could. Qrow finally reached the top of the cliff, taking the Grimm's head off, and landed on the grass. We all cheered as we looked at Qrow stand at the top of the cliff, cheering as well. Me, Summer, Raven and Taiyang all regrouped and Raven opened a portal for us all to get to the top of the cliff. All five of us walked back to Beacon. Qrow turned to me. "Where did you come up with that idea?" He asked me. I just smiled.

"A very close friend did something like that before. I just tweaked it."

**1 Hour Later...**

"... Peach, Bartholomew Oobleck, Glynda Goodwitch and Peter Port. You four collected the Gamma symbol. From this day forward, you shall work together as Team GBOP, led by Glynda Goodwitch." Headmaster Oum said, and the crowd cheered as the four hunters walked off the stage and four more students walked onto the stage.

"Do you know them four?" Ozpin asked me, as we stood at the back of the hall. I turned to him.

"We both do. All four of them become professors and teach me and my friends in 25 years time." I told him.

"**YEAH, BUT FRANKLY, IT'S AN ODD CHOICE OF TEACHERS. ONE OF THEM TOO STRICT, ONE OF THEM TOO FAST, ONE OF THEM TOO BORING AND ONE WE BARELY KNOW ABOUT.**" Epsilon said, making me and Ozpin both chuckle. We continued to listen to Headmaster Oum.

"Sarah May, Amelia Nicholson Kyle, Jameson Hunt and Michael Indiana. You four collected the Omega symbol. From this day forwards, you shall work together as Team JMSN, led by Jameson Hunt." Headmaster Oum said, and the crowd cheered, as I simply widened my eyes with shock. _Anna and Indiana's parents were on the same team, what a coincidence..._

"Do you know any of them?" Ozpin asked me.

"I know Amelia and Michael's children, not Sarah's or Jameson's though." I explained to him, which he nodded to.

"And lastly: Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Xiao Long. You four collected the Alpha symbol. From this day forward, you shall work together as Team QRTS, led by Qrow Xiao Long." Headmaster Oum finished, and I clapped with the crowd as the four of them walked off the stage.

"What symbol did you get?" Ozpin asked me.

"Weren't you watching the whole time?" I asked the teacher.

"Yes, but we couldn't see inside the temple." Ozpin explained, making me nod.

"Alright, I got the Epsilon symbol. Big surprise, huh?" I asked, which Ozpin simply laughed lightly too. We watched as the crowd cheered to all the first year students.

**Epilogue...**

I lay in bed, slightly sleeping, but still struggling to keep my eyes closed. I just looked at the ceiling, blankly.

"David?"

I immediately leaned up and looked to the side, and looked shocked at who was in the room. "Anna?" I asked.

"David, I don't know if you can hear me. I just... I just wish this didn't happened." She said, almost in tears. I quickly got up.

"Anna, I knew the risks. I knew this would happen." I told her, but she didn't react.

"I just... I was asked by Ozpin to protect you and your team, keep you safe." She said.

"You did! You saved me from that crazy faunus, don't blame yourself for anything." I yelled, but she still didn't react.

"But your chest, it happened because I couldn't do it..." Anna said, a tear dropping from her face.

"Don't you say it, it's not your fault." I said to her.

"I failed you." Anna said, and broke down in tears. I widened my eyes.

"Anna, stop! Stop crying!" I yelled, but she kept crying. "Stop!" But she didn't. I quickly ran to my bed and clasped my hands over my ears as tight as I could, but it didn't block any sound. I eventually fell asleep, crying.

"**DAVID?**" Epsilon said, with caution in his voice. "**WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?**"

**End of Chapter Four**

**Wow, what a long chapter. So, that is how the initiation went (or how David thought it went) and now it's time for the most exciting part of Beacon Academy: Lessons! **

**Now, I have been writing some "A Special Semblance" stuff, mainly a big fight between David and a new character. So, because I'm nice, I'll add a paragraph:**

I slashed another white fang soldier with my daggers, slicing his neck, and stabbed another one through the skull. I sheathed my daggers and ran around a corner, searching for more faunus. Crane continued to walk forward, but suddenly stopped on the spot. I reached the corner and froze. Crane slowly turned towards me, growling, showing his blood stained teeth. "What the hell are you?" I say to myself, and I quickly reached for my sword and activated it, lighting up the surrounding area, and held it in a defensive stance. Crane slowly turned towards me, dragging his broadsword in his right hand. We slowly walked towards each other. I put my left hand to my head briefly and quickly read the Grimm's mind, gathering any information I can.

"**DAVID, WATCH OUT!**" Epsilon yelled, and from around two corners, a pair of faunus raised their swords and tried to ambush me.

**Confusing? Don't worry, it will make more sense in a few months...**

**As always, remember to follow, favourite and write a review, keep and eye out for chapter five, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, and welcome to the fifth chapter of Life on Remnant! So, David has passed through the initiation, but is starting to see people Epsilon can't see... how odd. Anyways, let's get started with the next chapter!**

**Chapter Five - What did _I_ do?**

I was sleeping lightly on my bed, dreaming about some of the past missions with Neo, while Epsilon was watching the video clip of the initiation where we defeated the Nevermore, taking note of how it was defeated. "**SO, THE QUEEN NEVERMORE HAS A WEAKNESS IN IT'S NECK, BEST KEEP THAT IN MIND. OH, IT'S SEVEN O'CLOCK, TIME TO WAKE DAVID. DAVID, WAKE UP!**" Epsilon yelled, instantly waking me up, annoyed, while Epsilon simply laughed. I glared at him.

"Epsilon, can't you find a... more suitable way to wake me up?" I asked my AI.

"**THIS WAY IS MORE FUN. BESIDES, I MIGHT WAKE YOU UP IN PRESENT DAY, YOU NEVER KNOW.**" Epsilon told me, making me sigh. I picked up my goggles and put them on my head, and got changed into my uniform that Ozpin provided me. After a week since the initiation, and basically remaining in hiding, I decided that it would be a good idea to spend time with pupils in Beacon, specifically people I already knew. After finishing getting changed, me and Epsilon left to our first class: History with Professor Ozpin.

I arrived in the history room, after being guided there by Epsilon, and I took a seat next to Taiyang and Qrow, as we waited for Ozpin. Taiyang turned to me, surprised. "So, David, haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" He asked me, suspicious. I thought for a second, thinking of the best response.

"I... uh... was ill?" I say, sightly doubting my answer. Taiyang simply narrowed his eyes, but dropped it.

"Oh, also, me and my team are going out later to down town Vale, you want to come as well?" He asked me.

"Sure, could be fun." I said to him. After a few more minutes, Ozpin walked in.

"Hello class, and welcome to history. Today, we will be learning about the creatures of Grimm, their origins and their subspecies." Ozpin told us, walking behind his desk. "Now, who can tell me, when were the Grimm first discovered?" Ozpin said to the room. A few students put their hands up, including me. "Yes, Michael."

"The Grimm were discovered when mankind first came to be, and is theorised that the Grimm were here before we were." Michael said to the teacher.

"Right you are, Michael. It is believed that the Grimm were here before us, and that both humans and faunus were almost immediately wiped out in our early ages. What tool enabled us to survive?" Ozpin asked the class. "Yes, Raven."

"Dust." She said simply.

"Correct. We used the power of dust to help fight off the Grimm and survive until now, and even today, dust is still used in every day life. Now, Grimm subspecies: How many are known at this time, and what are they?" Ozpin asked the room. I put my hand up. "Yes, David."

"We know about eight different species, which are: Beowolves, Ursi, Nevermore's, Death Stalkers, King Taijitu's, Boarbatusks, Creeps and Goliath's." I said to Ozpin.

"Right you are, at this present time, we only know of eight subspecies of Grimm, but we believe there to be many more in the world of Remnant. Let's examine the evolution of the Beowolf." Ozpin told the class, and two projections of a Beowolf appeared on the screen. "The left one is completely covered in black fur, with red eyes and a very slim body. These types of Beowolves are weak and much more violent, but these are much less common. The right one is covered with black fur and has red eyes, but has white bone armour and multiple spikes protruding from it's back. These are more organised and more powerful than the previously stated one." Ozpin said to us, as we all took notes.

The rest of the class proceeded as usual, with Ozpin telling everyone the history of the Grimm and all the pupils answering questions and taking notes. After the hour lesson, I waited behind in class when everyone else left to talk with Ozpin. "Anything you'd like to talk about David?" Ozpin asked me.

"I was just wondering, how many Queen Nevermore's there have been, and when was the last one seen?" I asked the older man. Ozpin simply looked at me, curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Ozpin asked me.

"It's just the fact that these Nevermore's are extremely dangerous, and I need to know for the future." I explained to him.

"Queen Nevermore's are extremely rare, and the last one was spotted 25 years ago in Vale, and it wasn't killed, as the hunters has much weaker weapons to what you have. It's a miracle that you and team QRTS killed it without your ears bleeding, and that there was actually one near Beacon. Me and the headmaster spotted it just after you all landed, and Oum stated that the staff killed it, but I was sure that you could kill it. It seems I was right to have faith in you." Ozpin said to me, with a small smile.

"You believed that I could kill the most dangerous Grimm around, and that I'd do it without harming team QRTS." I said to Ozpin.

"**I NOTICED THE QUEEN NEVERMORE HAS A DAMAGED NECK, LIKE SOMEONE HAD TRIED TO SILENCE IT BEFORE WE DID. DO YOU KNOW WHO DID IT?**" Epsilon asked.

"I did. I was unable to kill the Queen Nevermore, and it escaped. 25 years later, you helped kill what I couldn't." Ozpin told me. I opened my mouth a little in shock. "Is that all?"

"I think so, I'll see you later in your office." I told him, and left the classroom to my next lesson.

**Twelve Hours Later...**

"... and lastly,don't get drunk. Last thing we want is you telling someone you're from the future." Ozpin finished, as I slipped on my dust-infused gloves, put my goggles on my forehead and readied to leave.

"Thanks _dad_." I said sarcastically.

"I'm not your dad, your going to down town Vale with your 17 year old dad. Just don't do anything stupid." Ozpin finished, and I walked out of the office and towards the docks.

**5 Minutes Later...**

I arrived and Taiyang and Qrow were already there. "David, glad you arrived." Taiyang said, and we all boarded the air ship. When we took our seats, I turned to the two men.

"Where are Summer and Raven?" I asked them.

"They went ahead before us, decided to have a loom around Vale before we went." Qrow told me.

"Yeah, we're going to a bar to get wasted!" Taiyang said enthusiastically.

"Aren't we... like... too young?" I said to him.

"Don't worry, I know the guy, he'll hook us up." Taiyang told me, and I simply sighed. _Guess I'll probably get drunk. Sorry Ozpin._

"You're such an idiot." Qrow said, and I nodded in agreement.

"How?" Taiyang asked, turning to Qrow, offended.

"Drinking under age is a crime, it doesn't matter if this guy knows you or not. Last thing I want is our newly formed team and my friend in a prison." Qrow said to Taiyang, making him sound like an idiot.

"Yeah, well, you'll be a loser if you don't drink anything, right David?" Taiyang asked me.

"Well, I guess one drink couldn't hurt..." I said slowly, doubting myself.

"See? Even David agrees with me." Taiyang said.

"Alright, alright! I'll drink if it will shut you up." Qrow basically yelled at his brother, making Taiyang laugh at him. A few minutes passed before Taiyang spoke up again.

"So, any of you fancy any girls yet?" He asked randomly, catching me and Qrow off guard.

"Umm... no..." I said to Taiyang, slightly nervous.

"Really? I think Raven's pretty hot, I wouldn't mind going out with her." Taiyang said confidently, pointing towards himself. "What about you, bro?"

"Well... that Sarah is pretty... pretty." Qrow said nervously, making me widen my eyes. _Sarah, my father fancies Sarah..._

"Her, you barely know her." Taiyang said.

"Oh yeah, what do you know about Raven?" I said to Taiyang. He simply looked at me, scared. "Thought so." A that point, the airship landed and we disembarked onto the ground, where Summer and Raven stood, waiting for us.

"Where have you three been, you were meant to be here an hour ago!" Summer yelled towards us, crossing her arms, while Raven glared at us.

"Hey, we thought you would take a lot longer to look around Vale." Taiyang said to the girls. "Besides, we know where to go next."

"Where?" Raven asked.

"You'll see..." Taiyang said mysteriously, and we all walked to the bar Taiyang had in mind. _This is going to be fun..._

**Three Hours Later...**

"**DAVID, CALM DOWN WITH THE ALCOHOL, LAST THING YOU WANT IS TO GET ALCOHOL POISONING.**" Epsilon wrote over my goggles, as I drank from another bottle.

"Who cares? If I'm in a c-coma, or dead, this isn't d-doing anything to me a-anyway." I said to my AI, slightly stuttering.

"**SHUT UP DAVID, YOUR ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT.**" Epsilon wrote on my goggles, making me slightly angry.

"Your the i-idiot, your just a s-stupid robot!" I yelled.

"David, who are you talking too?" Summer said, walking towards me._ Shit!_

"Uhh... n-nobody..." I said nervously.

"Well, maybe you should calm down on the alcohol, you shouldn't even be drinking it." She said to me, taking a seat next to me.

"I don't c-care, I'm not even m-meant to be h-here..." I said, taking another drink from the bottle.

"What do you mean? You belong here as much as I do." Summer said to me.

"It d-doesn't m-matter... go enjoy y-yourself." I said to the huntress, who smiled a little and walked off. I looked back at the bottle, and threw it away in disgust. I got up from the bar and walked back to the docks, without realising that Qrow was behind me.

"David, where are you going?" Qrow asked me. I turned towards him.

"What's it to y-you?" I asked with venom, making Qrow a little shocked.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked me, slightly with anger in his voice.

"What's w-wrong with _me_? What's wrong w-with _you_?! You're just a selfish, h-heartless bastard!" I yelled at the huntsman, who backed away slightly.

"David, what are you talking about?" Qrow said to me.

"You're g-going to let p-people _die_, and i-it's _all_ your fault!" I yelled at him, making Qrow more hostile.

"You need to calm down, David, you're making no sense." He said to me, raising his hands to gesture me to calm down. I simply got more angry.

"You're n-nothing more than a h-heartless devil!" I yelled, and swung at him, hitting him in the face and knocking him to the ground. Qrow quickly got up and raised his fists. I ran towards him, and punched towards his head, but Qrow quickly moved out of the way, grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me several feet away. I slowly got back up, barely staying on my feet, and swung again. Qrow moved around me to grab me again, but I moved behind him and kicked him in the back of his knee, making Qrow fall to the ground. I activated the power dust in my gloves and punched Qrow in the fact, knocking him out. I grabbed him by the neck, ready to kill the hunter, but came to my senses and dropped him onto the ground. I walked away and boarded the air ship back to Beacon.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, grading history papers and drinking a coffee, and I stumbled into his office, barely able to stand. Ozpin quickly shot me a curious look. "David, what the hell happened?" He asked me, getting up from his desk.

"**WHAT HAPPENED? THIS DUMBASS GOT DRUNK AND ALMOST KILLED HIS FATHER BEFORE THIS IDIOT WAS EVEN BORN!**" Epsilon yelled.

"Shut up." I said, slowly walking towards the other room.

"David, what did you do?" Ozpin asked me.

"What did _I_ do? Justice. Qrow caused the death of my friends and did nothing about it, so I taught him a lesson." I said to Ozpin, leaning against a wall. "And guess what,_ you're_ next..."

"What are you talking about?" Ozpin said, trying to remain calm.

"My friends dies because _you_ didn't tell me it would happen, and you _knew_ it would happen." I said to Ozpin, who slightly widened his eyes.

"David, we need to talk about this later, but right now, go to bed. You're drunk." Ozpin said, pointing towards the door.

"Why am I drunk, this makes no sense." I said quietly, walking towards the door. I removed my goggles and dropped them on the floor, not caring. After I closed the door, Ozpin walked over to my goggles and put them on his desk.

"**DAVID CAN BE A DICK WHEN HE'S DRUNK...**" Epsilon said, lightly annoyed.

"He's just... I don't know. Best leave it for tomorrow." Ozpin said, and sat back down at his desk, taking another sip of coffee.

**End of Chapter Five**

**So, we reach the end of the fifth chapter, and we've learnt something new: don't let David drunk. The same as last time, I'll put a paragraph from "A Special Semblance" below here, so enjoy!**

Crane stormed out of the main area of the village, approaching a squad of white fang faunus. "**_Send word to Cinder, the hunters have re-captured the village!_**" Crane yelled at the white fang soldiers, which all nodded and headed for the air ships. Crane slowly turned around when he heard the sounds of blades connecting with other blades and gunfire. "**_Go!_**" Crane yelled, and the air ships took off. Crane turned towards two faunus. "**_You two, come with me!_**" He yelled, and stormed off with the faunus towards the source of the noise.

**And as always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review, and thanks for reading. See you all in chapter six!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, and welcome to the sixth chapter of Life on Remnant! So, the last chapter had a bit of an alcohol incident with David and he almost killed his father. Let's hope he feels better in the morning. Anyways, let's get started with chapter 6!**

**Chapter Six - Can you read my mind?**

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning in pain as I adjusted to the brightness in the room. I rubbed my forehead as I leaned up, trying to remember what happened the night before, but struggled to remember. All I could remember is being drunk. I grabbed my scroll and looked at the time, noticing it was one o'clock in the afternoon. _Good thing it's the weekend..._ I got up and walked out of the room. "Ozpin?" I yelled, walking into his office. I looked around and the room was empty, but my goggles were on Ozpin's desk. I grabbed them and put them on my forehead. "Hello Epsilon."

"**YOU KNOW DAVID, I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR A WHILE NOW, AND WE'VE BEEN THROUGH SOME CRAZY ADVENTURES TOGETHER, BUT I'VE REALISED YOUR SOMETIMES SUCH A JACKASS.**" Epsilon said, with a slight hint of anger in his voice. I simply sighed.

"What the hell happened last night, I can barely remember a thing." I asked my AI.

"**WHAT HAPPENED IS THAT YOU GOT DRUNK, WHEN YOU TOLD OZPIN YOU WOULDN'T, AND YOU ALMOST KILLED QROW. AND WORST OF ALL, YOU DROPPED ME ON THE FLOOR WHEN WE GOT BACK. IT HURT.**" Epsilon said sarcastically.

"Well, where's Ozpin now?" I asked.

"I'm here." Ozpin said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. I turned to him with a sad face.

"Ozpin, I want to apologise for anything that I did last night, or said anything harmful to you. I didn't follow your advise and I got drunk." I said, looking at the floor in shame. Ozpin simply chuckled lightly.

"It's alright David, everyone has moments when they just want to have some fun. Besides, your friends drank too, you should always participate in friends activities. However, we need to talk about what you said last night." Ozpin said, sitting down at his desk. I gave him a questioning look.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"You told me that your friends died, and that it happened because you didn't tell me." Ozpin informed me, making me lower my head in shame.

"It's true, my friends died because Qrow told you it would happen, and you neglected to tell me. But, in the long run, I've come to forgive the action. I realise that despite the bad that came, more good came instead. So, I guess I can forgive you and Qrow for yo-" I was saying, but was interrupted when Ozpin's scroll went off. "Who's that?"

"It's James Ironwood." Ozpin told me, tapping a few buttons on his scroll. I raised an eyebrow.

"General James Ironwood, I guess you really did know him a while ago." I said to myself.

"General? That will be a day to see." Ozpin said to himself, chuckling lightly. He pressed another button and Ironwoods face appeared on the scroll. "Hello, James."

"_Ozpin! Good to finally speak again._" Ironwood said, as I moved around the room to get a better look at the screen. Ironwood looked fairly similar to his present day counterpart, but had no grey hairs and lacked his metal chip on his forehead. He continued. "_who's that young hunter?_" Ironwood asked.

"He's just a good friend of mine. What have you called me for?" Ozpin asked, and Ironwoods expression became slightly less welcoming.

"_Artificial Intelligence. You've told me many times about one without protocols and laws. It's wrong._" Ironwood said, making me slightly confused. _He is against AI's?_

"Artificial Intelligence is the next step in our defence. They are without fault." Ozpin argued, me nodding in the background.

"_My AI's are without fault because they follow protocol. Your AI's will destroy Remnant. They are abominations._" Ironwood said making me widen my eyes.

"**FUCK YOU IRONWOOD, YOU'RE THE ABOMINATION!**" Epsilon yelled, making me quickly take off my goggles and threw them into the other room.

"_Who said that!_" Ironwood asked angrily, causing Ozpin to look at me uneasily.

"Uhh... nothing... gotta go!" Ozpin yelled quickly, and ended the call. He quickly turned to me. "Where's Epsilon?"

"I threw him into the other room." I told the teacher, and we went and got him. I picked up my goggles and put them back on my forehead. "Epsilon, what the hell was that?"

"**WHAT WAS THAT? WHAT WAS THAT! THAT IS WHAT'S WRONG WITH HUMANS. IRONWOOD'S A MONSTER!**" Epsilon yelled, slightly hurting my ears.

"Epsilon, you need to calm down. Ironwood just has some trust issues with Artificial Intelligence." Ozpin told him.

"**ALRIGHT OZPIN, SHOW ME WHY IRONWOOD DOESN'T TRUST AI'S.**" Epsilon said, slightly annoyed. Ozpin pulled out his scroll and tapped a few buttons. He handed the scroll to me, and me and Epsilon watched the screen.

"_Tell me Ironwood, what's up with your relationships with AI's?_" The interviewer asked.

"_The problem with Artificial Intelligence is it's way too unpredictable. You give an AI the button to destroy the world, no matter how well it's programmed, it will destroy it. You give an AI a body, it could kill a person and feel no regret. That's the main issue, an AI doesn't have emotions and doesn't regret it's actions. Humans are always, and always will be, more superior than any robot._" Ironwood said, answering the question fully. I ended the video.

"**NO EMOTIONS! CAN'T YOU TELL THAT I'M PISSED OFF?**" Epsilon said angrily.

"Epsilon, you are the only AI that is like you, Ironwood hasn't experienced an AI like you." Ozpin said, making me a little uneasy. I took off my goggles and put them on the desk.

"Epsilon, turn off." I ordered him.

"**WHAT, WHY?**" Epsilon asked, confused.

"Just do it." I said, a little annoyed. The yellow blinking light turned off. "Ozpin, Epsilon isn't the first AI with his own thoughts and actions, he's the second." I told him.

"Really, who's the first?" Ozpin asked me.

"When I was searching for clues abut Torchwick, I met a girl called Penny. She's the first synthetic person capable of generating an aura." I told the older man.

"That's incredible. Who made her?" Ozpin asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know the man behind it, Penny just calls her 'Father', but the man who helped create Penny was Ironwood." I told him, making him more surprised.

"Ironwood? He's such a hypocrite." Ozpin told me, lowering his voice. I looked at the scroll, checking the time.

"I've got to get going. I've got someone to apologise too." I told him, picking up my goggles, and I left. Ozpin simply sat down at his desk and continued with his paperwork, knowing what I was going to do.

**15 Minutes Later...**

I walked into the library and saw Qrow studying at a table. I approached and sat opposite to him. "Hey Qrow." I said, grabbing his attention.

"Oh, hello David." Qrow said, closing his book. He looked at me with a slightly angry expression.

"Listen, I want to apologise for hurting you last night, I was a fucking idiot. Alcohol does that, you know?" I said.

"I understand. Alcohol does make people do things they don't want to. But, you know what they say 'A drunk man's words is a sober man's thoughts'?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, slightly cautious.

"You said to me that I'm going to let people die, and that I'm a 'selfish, heartless bastard', I just want to know what you meant." The hunter requested.

"It's... complicated. I didn't really mean what I said, but there's just a lot in my head." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Something in your head? Why don't you go talk to Sarah?" Qrow suggested.

"I don't really know her, but it's worth a shot. Why her though?" I questioned the hunter-in-training.

"Sarah's good. I've tried to get to know her, and I found out her semblance. Trust me, it will be useful." Qrow finished, and I walked off. "She's in her dorm room!" He yelled, making sure I knew. I headed in that direction.

**15 Minutes Later...**

Sarah was silently reading her book, alone in her dorm room, but was suddenly interrupted when a knock at the door brought her back to the real world. She got up and opened the door. "David?" She said.

"Hey Sarah, do you mind if I come in?" I asked her.

"No, not at all, come in." She gestured, and I walked in. The dorm room was relatively empty, just four beds, a desk and a bookshelf full of book. I looked at the book she was reading.

"So, what are you reading?" I asked the huntress.

"It's about a man with two souls, each one fighting for control over his body." She told me, putting the book away, and turning to me. "What do you want to see me for?"

"Well, I've had a lot on my mind, and Qrow told me that you can help." I told her.

"Qrow is right, my semblance is telepathy." She informed me, making me a little surprised.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked her. She just smiled a little and gestured me to sit on her bed. I sat down and she sat next to me.

"Are you ready?" She asked me with a smile.

"Trust me, I've done this before." I told her, and she put her hands on my head.

_David's Memory_

_"Wait!" Ruby yells before I get too far, "What's your name, seeing as you know mine?"_

_"It's David, that's all you need to know, for now" With that, I turn and leave, before I look back and see Ruby use her Semblance to get to the shop._

_Later..._

_"You are too late, human scum." The man says to me, and slices off Vince's and Dom's heads. I am too shocked to yell, I just pull off my crossbow and shoot the man, hitting him in the shoulder. He flees._

_"Come back here, you son of a bitch!" I yell and chase him, but he quickly gets away. I get so angry I grab my crossbow and rip it in half, not realizing what I have done. I grab the daggers and walk towards the dead bodies of Vince and Dom. I fall to my knees and break down crying._

_Later..._

_"David, you stupid fucking moron, don't ever do that again! You scared me!" Yang yelled, tears flooding out of her eyes._

_"I thought we'd never see you again." Ruby said, also crying._

_"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Blake said, also crying a little._

_"No, I'm sorry, I was a fool to try and get revenge. When that monster stabbed my eye, I didn't think about the pain, but of you lot, and Weiss. I realized my actions would cause great harm to you lot, emotionally and team work wise. I love you guys, I'm sorry for leaving." I say, getting smiles from all of them._

_Later..._

_"I never thought the famous David could be so easily defeated." The man taunts, and raises his chainsaw._

_He stops when he hears a whistle, and backs away. I turn to the side and see someone who I never would have expected to see. "Neo?"_

_She looks back at me, eyes turning from pink and brown to solid white, indicating fear in her eyes. She tapped some buttons on her scroll and the white fang started to fall back, the chainsaw man walking away angrily. Neo looked at me, frowned, activated her umbrella and disappeared without a trace. I get up and see the bullheads retreat._

_Later..._

_"I'm half faunus, my mother was a faunus." I explain, crossing my arms._

_"Well, why the hell would you join a terrorist group if you are accepted by society." He says angrily, moving closer to me._

_"Why? My father was the death of my two best friends, and mentally harmed me. I hate him, and humanity is no better than him. I want to get revenge, and this is my best shot." I explain angrily, intimidating him and shocking Blake and Sun. He man simply nods his head and hands all three of us White Fang masks. We all walk into a corridor and put the masks on._

_Later..._

_Indiana took the opportunity to finish the Paladin, so charged towards the Paladin. He starts firing his assault rifle, causing the Paladin to turn towards him. Indiana lifted his weapon and slammed it into the Paladin's right leg, severely damaging it. In an unexpected move, the Paladin, shoved it's arm back, elbowing Indiana in the chest. Taking advantage of this, the Paladin looked towards Indiana, hitting him in his chest. Indiana was sent flying, hitting a pillar on the way, that took his right arm clean off._

_"INDIANA!" I yelled, scared for my friend. I turn to the Paladin, full of rage, and charge to it. "TORCHWICK! YOU BASTARD!" I yell in pure anger, and kick the Paladin square in the chest, sending it soaring into a wall. I run towards it, activate my gloves with power dust, and rip the top half of the Paladin from the bottom, yelling in fury._

_Later..._

_I look to him with a pained face. He looks back with a angry face. "My face will be the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see." He said in a deep voice as he walked up to me, and lifted me up by the neck with his cybernetic arm. I think quickly and kick his face, sending him back. I look at him, as his hair had been knocked back, and widen my eyes in pure shock._

_"Indiana?" I say, looking at the man. The man gives me a confused look._

_"Who the hell is Indiana?" He asks me, genuinely confused._

_Later..._

_"So, what about you David, why did you become a huntsman?" Blake asked me._

_I take a big sigh and begin: "You all know my father is Qrow, he is a well known, highly skilled huntsman and a teacher at Signal Academy. He is known to be a honourable man who does the right thing. When I was seven, I told him I wanted to be a huntsman, just like him."_

_"I guess he said yes?" Yang interrupted. I glare at her._

_"As I was saying: I asked to be a huntsman. He said to me, 'I dare you', so I did. I aspired to be a greater huntsman than him, so I trained outside the kingdoms for the next ten years with Neo. About a year ago, Qrow agreed that I was capable and taught me everything he knew, so history and Grimm studies are actually useless. That's why I became a huntsman: a dare." I finish._

_Later..._

_"David, are you OK?" Anna asked cautiously. I didn't respond and simply looked down at my chest, and they saw what was wrong. The slice on my chest that Raven caused had vastly deepened, almost the whole way through my chest._

_"I'm... not OK... but... you are..." I say weakly, pointing towards them both, and fell backwards, unconscious. Anna and Indiana both ran towards me, Anna checking me for a pulse and Indiana trying to wake me up, jabbing me on the shoulder. Indiana looked at my goggles, which simply displayed 'Recovery Mode Active'._

_Later..._

_"How long have I been in a coma?" I asked her, letting go of her._

_"It doesn't matter..." She said, sitting back on her seat._

_"How is my team?" I asked Anna._

_"It doesn't matter..." She said, smiling a little._

_"Is Ozpin anywhere near here?" I asked, a little frustrated._

_"It doesn't matter..." Anna replied, smiling a little more._

_"Well what does matter?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Anna got up and leaned closer, making me a little nervous. She kissed me on the forehead._

_"What matters... is that you're awake." Anna told me, smiling. I smiled a little back at her, but we were interrupted by a cough further in the room._

_Later..._

_As the Ursa Major's body fell off the cliff, I marched along the bridge. "Crane!" I yelled, making the Grimm leap from the footpath and charged towards me._

_"**David, time to meet your destiny!**" Crane yelled, dragging and lifting his mace. I readied myself and we swung at each other a couple of times, and Crane lunged his mace at me, which I narrowly avoided. I sliced downwards at Crane, but he dodged the attack and swung his mace down, with force from his semblance, and smashed the bridge. I lost my footing and fell into the hole, falling onto a second level. Crane jumped down and I slashed at him, but it bounced off the iron on his chest. Crane pinned me against the length of the mace and forced me into a wall, smashing it. I forced the mace back and swung at him, but the Grimm dodged it and swung down, breaking the bottom floor. I jumped back as Crane walked over the hole._

Sarah quickly let go of my head, panting heavily in fear as she stared at me. "David, my god, what the hell did I just see?" She said, scared.

"That's my past, but your future. It's not the best, isn't it?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"No, no, I saw your past, but I also saw some of your future." Sarah told me, sitting down next to me.

"W-what, what did you see?" I asked her, my eyes wide in shock.

"It's best if I don't tell you. But there is something you don't know, which is who your mother is." She said to me.

"It's true, I don't know her." I said, looking at the ground.

"I saw your very early memory, from your birth, and I recognised the woman." Sarah told me, smiling a little.

"Who was it?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders. She just smiled warmly.

"It's me. I'm your mother." She said to me. I just looked at her, shocked.

"M-mom..." I said, on the verge of tears. I moved forward and hugged her tightly, crying on her shoulder. Sarah simply smiled a little and patted me on the back, holding me close as I continued crying.

**End of Chapter Six**

**And so, David has found his mother, and he's got 17 years of sadness to empty out of his eyes. As I've said, this story is only seven chapters, so next chapter is the final one, so get ready for the finale. Again, here's a section of the future of 'A Special Semblance', so enjoy:**

"This glass is bulletproof, we'll never break through this!" She yelled in anger, slamming her fist on the glass, which simply rippled a little. Indiana stepped forward, raised his cybernetic arm and punched his arm through the glass. He pulled his arm out and there was a hole left in the glass. He looked at the glass in annoyance, grabbed the glass and dragged the glass off the wall, smashing it. Indiana stepped forward and searched the small vials.

"HP-74... HP-75... HP-76... HP-77!" Indiana said in excitement, and grabbed the small vial and put it in his pocket. He looked at the floating hilt of the sword, and grabbed it with his right arm, making sue it didn't touch his skin. He attached the hilt to his leg and turned to Anna. "We're ready to go, anything we misse-" Indiana said, but was interrupted by a loud noise emanating from the room they were in.

**As always, remember to follow, favourite and leave a review and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, and welcome to the final chapter of Life on Remnant. So, after the journey of seven chapters and several months, the final chapter has arrived, and hopefully it'll be a hell of a chapter. Without any more time to waste, let the final chapter begin!**

**Chapter Seven - You ever wonder why were here?**

"Hey Epsilon?" I say.

"**YEAH?**" Epsilon asked.

"You ever wonder why were here?" I ask my AI, rubbing my forehead.

"**IN WHAT WAY DO YOU MEAN? METAPHYSICALLY?**" Epsilon asked, slightly confused.

"No, I mean, why are we still here i the past?" I ask rhetorically. Ever since Sarah revealed to me that she was my mother, I spent a lot more time with her, as well as Team QRTS, and according to Epsilon it has been a month since I travelled back in time. A month of easy school life without the threat of the White Fang or overwhelming Grimm. I looked at my scroll and realised it was time for history with Professor Ozpin. I left his office and headed towards that class.

**One Hour Later...**

"... due to the lack of natural borders that the four Kingdoms of Remnant have, Vale's first major expansion, Mountain Glenn, was lost to the Grimm. Even today the extension is lifeless to both men and faunus. Perhaps one day an extension of a kingdom will survive. I'm afraid that that's all we have time for today. Remember to have your essays ready for next lesson and enjoy the test of your day." Ozpin finished, and everyone but me left the room. "David, something you wish to talk about?"

"Yes, I was wondering, what you know about the White Fang?" I asked the hunter.

"The White Fang... to my knowledge, they are a group of Faunus that use peaceful protest to fight for equal rights between human and faunus. Unfortunately, they haven't made much headway. Why do you ask?" Ozpin queried.

"In about 20 years, the white fang becomes a violent terrorist group, using fear to get their equality." I tell Ozpin, who widened his eyes at this news.

"Really, that's terrible." Ozpin said, slightly sympathetically.

"**THE WHITE FANG STOLE PROTOTYPE MILITARY TECHNOLOGY AND USED THINGS LIKE THAT TO RELEASE GRIMM INTO VALE. SUCH A PEACEFUL ORGANISATION EASILY BECOMES MORE FEARED THAN THE GRIMM.**" Epsilon added, which I nodded in agreement.

"So, nothing about getting back to your present?" Ozpin asked me.

"Still nothing. I may just have to accept the fact that I'm meant to be here and I'm not going home. This place isn't that bad, it's better than being in hospital once a week." I said, getting up from my seat.

"Well, we still have to assume that there is a reason why you're here. But, if your right, you can be a very important person and an incredible hunter, your knowledge of the future is of the utmost importance. And your AI is more advanced by anything else that we have." Ozpin told me and Epsilon.

"**IF I HAD A BODY, I WOULD BE BLUSHING RIGHT NOW.**" Epsilon said, making me and Ozpin laugh a little. I waved him off and left. I started walking back towards Ozpin's office, but was cut off by Taiyang.

"Hey David, you alright?" The hunter-in-training asked me.

"Uhh... yeah, just talking with Ozpin. Why?" I asked, as we continued walking.

"Well, my team and team JMSN are heading to Vale later, just wondering if you want to go as well. You in?" Taiyang asked me.

"Sure, but we're not drinking, right?" I asked the man cautiously, who simply grinned.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see..." Taiyang told me, making me a little uneasy. "Anyways, just meet at the dock at seven o'clock. We'll be there." We nodded to each other in confirmation, and he walked a different direction. I reached Ozpin's office and walked into the other room and sat on my bed.

"Epsilon, do you reckon that you could stay in this time?" I asked my trustworthy AI.

"**WELL, BEING ME, I COULDN'T BE SEEN IN PUBLIC, AND WOULDN'T HAVE ANY TYPE OF CONNECTION TO THE CCT IN FEAR OF BEING CAUGHT. WHAT USE WOULD I HAVE?**" Epsilon asked me.

"You would help me in combat, and I'd look after you, like you were a child." I said, lying down on my bed.

"**A CHILD? I WISH...**" Epsilon said, slightly quieter at the end.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"**NEVER MIND. NOW, YOU NEED TO BE READY FOR TONIGHT, SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOUR PARENTS. AND _NO. ALCOHOL._ I DON'T WANT A REPEAT OF THAT TIME.**" Epsilon told me with anger.

"Sure, whatever." I said, just looking at my scroll, waiting for later on.

**Somewhere in Vale...**

"Pleasure doing business with you." The man said, handing the faunus a handful of lien cards and a folded piece of paper.

"Listen Gordon, I hate huntsmen as much as you, but to show the white fang as violent is wrong. We're meant to be peaceful." The faunus told Gordon.

"I don't care what you think, just wear the masks, kill the huntsman and enjoy the money. Have a good day, Taurus." Gordon said with a small smirk, and walked off.

"Fucking humans..." Taurus said to himself, unfolded the paper, and read the name of the hunter he was killing: Qrow Xiao Long.

**Seven O'clock...**

I approached the docks located just outside of Beacon, and true to his word, Taiyang and the rest of Team QRTS and JMSN were waiting at the docks, next to an airship. I greeted them, which they all returned, and we all boarded the airship. As the ship flew towards Vale, Sarah approached me. "David, can I talk with you for a minute?" She asked, pulling me away from my conversation with Michael. We walked a little further away before she spoke up again. "Well, technically, I don't need to talk with you right now."

"Aww, why?" I asked, in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"I want to talk with Epsilon. Alone." She told me, and I handed her my goggles and left.

"**SARAH, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO TALK ABOUT?**" Epsilon asked the huntress.

"It's about what I saw in David's future, but more specifically about you. It's extremely important, and you can't tell David anything about it." She warned the AI.

"**I PROMISE.**" Epsilon assured her.

"Alright. You know you're one of a kind, and that there is nobody like you. Well, you're wrong. There are three others like you, and you'll meet all three of them at some point in your future." Sarah told the AI.

"**WHAT! WHO ARE THEY? WHEN WILL I MEET THEM?**" Epsilon asked, obviously excited.

"I'll give you a clue, and nothing else: None of them are Gamma. You haven't met them yet. Also, when you get the chance, tell David that I want to speak to him" Sarah said, and walked back into the main compartment where everyone else was. She handed me back my goggles and I placed them back on my head. I continued my conversation with Michael, waiting for the airship to arrive at our destination.

**Elsewhere in Vale...**

"You sure this is the place?" A faunus asked Taurus. The other 13 faunus looked at Taurus, as if to ask the same question.

"This is where Gordon told us to go. In a couple of hours, the hunters and huntresses will come this way. We don't want any witnesses, so kill them all. They're all humans anyway." Taurus told the faunus, and they readied themselves for their prey. Taurus smirked a little. "Finally, time for some _real_ protest..."

**Somewhere else in Vale...**

The nine of us walked along a road, chatting to each other as we headed towards somewhere to eat. We ordered our respective meals and continued to converse, but my attention was caught by my goggles flashing. I pulled them down onto my eyes and read what Epsilon said.

"**YOUR MOTHER WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU PRIVATELY.**" Epsilon wrote, and I pulled them off. I looked at Sarah and she gestured me to leave. I got up and followed her away from the others. I turned to her.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked her.

"I've seen your past, and frankly, it looks horrible, but there are things that make it alright. And I'm sorry that you've had to endure so much pain." Sarah said with a sad face.

"It's alright, I'm still here, aren't I?" I said to her, making her chuckle.

"_You_ shouldn't be here. You should be home, with your team and friends." She said to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'd love too, but I don't know how. I don't even know if I can." I said, sadly.

"I know that you'll go home, I've seen it. You have a future with your cousins and your friends. And I'm so proud of what you'll do." She said with a smile, but it soon faded into a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked my mother.

"There are bad things to come, dare I say much worse than what's already been. Your leadership skills for your team must be higher than ever before, and you must stay strong. For your sake, Epsilon's sake, your teams sake, your cousins sake and everyone you know, what is coming will destroy them all if you don't win. I know you are a strong man, and a bright hunter, but you must become stronger and brighter. Fear what is coming, I already have." Sarah said to me, making me very scared. She saw this and pulled me into a hug.

"I-I'm scared." I said, holding back tears. She simply patted my back, comforting me a little.

"I know you can do it. But when it happens, don't say goodbye." She told me, and let go. Sarah simply looked at me, and went back inside, leaving me to think about what she has said. _Worse things to come? It will destroy everyone I love? Don't say goodbye? _My thoughts are interrupted by Epsilon.

"**THAT WAS A THING.**" Epsilon said, making me chuckle a little.

"You've spent too much time with Yang, you know." I told my AI.

"**WHAT CAN I SAY, ME AND HER GET ALONG VERY WELL, AND I'VE BONDED WITH HER THE MOST.**" Epsilon said, but went a little quiet at the end.

"You miss her, don't you?" I questioned Epsilon.

"**OF COURSE I DO, SHE'S THE CLOSEST PERSON I HAVE BESIDES YOU. I OBVIOUSLY MISS EVERYONE ELSE, BUT HER MORE THAN OTHERS. BUT I _DON'T_ MISS HER PUNS.**" Epsilon finished, making me laugh.

"Yeah, me too." I said, and walked back inside the building to continue my meal.

**One Hour Later...**

Me and Team QRTS waved off Team JMSN as they headed towards their airship back to Beacon, as we continued to find a bar, for Taiyang's sake. He was bored. We took a short cut through a back alley, continuing to talk with each other, but were stopped by Qrow. I spoke up. "Something the matter?"

"I just... have a feeling..." Qrow said slowly, looking around the shadowed alley. As if our of nowhere, 14 faunus jumped out of the shadows and aimed their swords at us, unable to see their faces because of their masks, which I recognised. _The White Fang..._ A faunus with red on his mask walked forward.

"Hello, dear huntsman and huntresses in training, nice to meet you all. Unfortunately, I'm here on official business and I'm going to have to kill Qrow here and probably the rest of you. You know, business is business." The Taurus said, and raised his sword to Qrow. In retaliation, I raised both of my arms and pushed the faunus away with my semblance, sending him into a wall.

"Stay the _fuck_ away from him." I said coldly, and the other 13 faunus turned and ran towards me. I raised my fists and readied to fight the rogue faunus. I slammed my right fist into the first faunus, knocking him to the ground with a thud, and proceeded to elbow another one in the jaw. I grabbed the injured faunus and threw him into another soldier, knocking them both out. I grabbed another faunus by the neck and threw him hard into the wall, cracking the said wall. Taurus got back up, growled in anger, and ran towards me. While I was distracted by another faunus, which I slammed into the ground, Taurus punched me in the face, knocking me to the ground.

Slowly getting up, the remaining 8 faunus circled me and had their swords ready to finish me. As I looked around, not seeing much of an escape plan, I'd been trapped. At that point, Taiyang charged forward, activated his semblance and knocked four faunus away, sending them out of the alley. Raven and Summer managed to eliminate two faunus in hand-to-hand combat and Qrow kicked another faunus into a wall. Distracted, Taurus ran towards Qrow with his sword and stabbed Qrow through the chest, the sword protruding through his front, blood spilling from the sword.

"No! You bastard!" I yelled, and tackled Taurus to the ground. I grabbed a nearby sword and stabbed him in the stomach, making Taurus gasp in shock.

"You... You human... scum..." Taurus barely said, and used his remaining strength to kick me away and run away, his hand clenching his stomach. I simply glared at him, but let him go, and I ran towards my father. Summer quickly got up from him and ran towards me.

"David, Qrow's in a coma, we need to get him to a hospital!" Summer yelled, tears in her eyes. I narrowed my eyes and picked up the injured hunter, and ran out of the alley with him in my arms. Making sure the other three didn't see me, I internally preyed to myself. _I hope this works..._ I teleported in a cloud of yellow smoke, bringing Qrow with me.

**Ozpin's Office...**

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, drinking a coffee and marking papers, and was brought out of his thoughts when a cloud of yellow smoke appeared in the centre of the room. I quickly turned towards him, Qrow still in my arms. "We need to get him to the infirmary." I said urgently.

"Right, let's go." Ozpin said, quickly getting up. I handed the unconscious Qrow to Ozpin and we both ran to the infirmary, running past other students who all had confused faces. When we arrived, Ozpin placed Qrow on a bed and went to get a doctor, while I stood by Qrow's side. _Why? Why did this happen!_

"**DAVID, I'M SCANNING HIS VITALS. HIS DEFINITELY NOT WAKING UP SOON, BUT THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE HE'LL LIVE.**" Epsilon told me, making me feel slightly better. I turned behind when I heard a few people approaching, as they told me to back away so they could have more room. I just watched in fear of what will happen. Ozpin approached me slowly.

"David, there's nothing we can do now. We'd best go wait in my office. I've made sure that they contact me when they've stabilised him." Ozpin told me, and I slowly walked out of the infirmary, unsure what will happen next.

**30 Minutes Later...**

I sat silently in Ozpin's office, shaking a little, waiting for Ozpin to get the message. As if wished for, Ozpin's scroll went off. Ozpin picked up his scroll, quickly read the message and sighed loudly, as if he was holding his breath for a long time. "It's the doctor. He said that Qrow was badly injured, but he'll live. If he'd got there any later, it might have been too late." Ozpin told me, making me sigh heavily as well.

"**IF YOU HADN'T BEEN THERE, HE WOULD HAVE CERTAINLY DIED.**" Epsilon said, and I suddenly realised something.

"That's it! That's why I was sent back! If I hadn't been there, Qrow would have definitely died and I wouldn't have been born. That's why I'm here." I said, shocking Ozpin.

"Well, that is a reasonable explanation, but if your job is done, how do you get back?" Ozpin asked me, making me think for a second. I quickly lifted up my hoodie and shirt and looked at my wound, which had fully healed, leaving only a scar.

"I've healed, I'm all better now. I guess that I'll just fade away or something, I hope." I said, laughing a little.

"Well, if that's the case, it's been a pleasure to spend this time with you David, and I hope that we can speak of this in 25 years time." Ozpin said, with a small smile.

"I hope so too." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"What do I tell your friends?" Ozpin asked. I just smiled.

"If they ask where I've gone, tell them this:" I said, and whispered it in his ear, making sure he fully understood what I said. We shook hands and I felt myself start to fade away. "Goodbye, Ozpin." I finally said, and disappeared from the room.

"Goodbye, David." Ozpin said to himself, and sat back at his desk, and drank some of his coffee.

**A Few Days Later...**

Summer knocked on Ozpin's door, and waited for an answer. Ozpin opened the door and saw Summer, Raven and Taiyang standing there, Summer at the front.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Ozpin asked the younger adults. Summer spoke up.

"Well, it's just that we know that David spend a lot of time with you, and we haven't seen him since he left with Qrow." Summer explained.

"We're just wondering if you know where David has gone?" Raven asked the professor, who simply smiled a little. Ozpin answered their question in three words.

"He's gone home."

**Epilogue**

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around where I was. _Wait, this looks so... modern..._ I squinted my eyes and suddenly widened them and shot up from my bed, leaning up. My eyes glowed gold briefly and the windows in the room smashed. Anna's eyes shot open when the glass fell to the ground, and she quickly looked around and turned to me. I turned to her. "Anna?" I asked, looking at her.

"David?" She said to me, almost in tears.

"Are you real this time, or am I losing my mind again?" I asked her, making her smile widely.

"Of course this is real." She said, hugging me closely, while I slowly hugged her.

"How long have I been in a coma?" I asked her, letting go of her.

"It doesn't matter..." She said, sitting back on her seat.

"How is my team?" I asked Anna.

"It doesn't matter..." She said, smiling a little.

"Is Ozpin anywhere near here?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"It doesn't matter..." Anna replied, smiling a little more.

"Well what does matter?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Anna got up and leaned closer, making me a little nervous. She kissed me on the forehead.

"What matters... is that you're awake." Anna told me, smiling. I smiled a little back at her, but we were interrupted by a cough further in the room.

**End of Chapter Seven**

**And that's it! That is the official end to "Life on Remnant", and it's been a hell of a journey. Now, as we have seen, David has woken up, and you'll find our how in a couple of months when chapter 27 of "A Special Semblance" comes out, and trust me, that chapter will definitely be good enough for such a long wait. Normally, I'd say Follow, Favourite and leave a Review, but at this point, following is pointless. Still, don't forget to favourite and leave a review, and thank you all for reading "Life on Remnant"!**

**(No preview this chapter, the epilogue is the preview)**


End file.
